Keputusannya
by Adelaide Raverin
Summary: Apapun keputusannya, pasti ada pihak-pihak yang dirugikan, namun Winnie akhirnya tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat. Bagaimana Winnie mengambil keputusannya untuk tidak hidup abadi. One shoot. The first Indonesian Tuck Everlasting fanfiction ever


**Author's Note** : Ini fanfic pertamaku diluar fandom Harry Potter! Fandom ini memang nggak populer (bahkan dalam bahasa Inggris) tapi aku berharap suatu saat ada yang baca. Walau ini aslinya buku anak-anak, tapi sangat _recommended_ dibaca siapapun. Ini juga buku favoritku selain seri Harry Potter.

Di akhir cerita ada kutipan yang diambil dari bukunya ( _flashback_ perkataan Tuck pada Winnie).

.

Tuck Everlasting oleh Natalie Babbitt. Saya tidak mengharapkan keuntungan materil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

.

 **Setahun setelah pertemuan dengan para Tuck**

Orang tuanya masih kolot seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Hanya saja, Winnie merasa mereka kadang tambah kolot, tapi juga kadang tambah melonggarkan peraturan mereka. Tambah kolot karena insiden 'diculik' itu, apalagi ketika Winnie berani menggantikan tempat Mae Tuck di penjara. Di sisi lain orang tuanya tidak terlalu mengekangnya lagi karena Winnie sudah berterus terang tentang alasan dia melarikan diri ke hutan pagi itu.

Masih belum ada yang tahu tentang siapa sebenarnya keluarga Tuck. Winnie harap seterusnya begitu. Ia tampaknya tidak akan pernah menceritakannya pada siapapun. Ia memutuskan minum dari mata air itu atau tidak, ia tidak akan bilang.

"Aku janji tak akan macam-macam," kata Winnie tegas, tiap kali ia minta izin pergi ke hutan. Di hutan ia hanya berputar-putar tanpa arah, kemudian menatap mata air itu. Tidak terlalu dekat, tapi ia masih bisa melihat huruf 'T' yang diukir di pohon yang melindungi mata air itu. Ia tak berani dekat-dekat karena ia masih sebelas tahun. Masih ada enam tahun lagi untuk membuat keputusan.

Sekarang pun ia masih belum tahu apa yang akan dia pilih. Ia masih menyukai Jesse. Ia masih ingat betul wajahnya. Apalagi sekarang ia lebih tua setahun sejak kejadian itu. Ia mulai dewasa. Kalau saja ia melihat Jesse sekarang, ia pasti akan lebih menyukainya lagi.

.

.

 **Dua tahun setelah 'penculikan'**

Winnie sudah dapat menstruasi pertamanya. Perasaannya campur aduk, tapi keluarganya senang sekali. Mereka mengadakan pesta 'kecil-kecilan', walau percayalah itu tidak terlalu kecil-kecilan seperti yang dikatakan. Winnie tidak ingin teman-teman dan penduduk desa tahu—itu memang benar—tapi setidaknya seluruh keluarga besarnya tahu.

"Oh, Winifredku sudah dewasa," kata sang ibu dengan nada memuja.

"Aku masih dua belas tahun, Mama," timpal Winnie agak risih.

"Oh, tunggu kalau kau sudah tujuh belas. Tidak akan terasa kalau waktu berlalu sangat cepat," kata ayahnya.

Tujuh belas. Umur yang kata orang-orang spesial. _Sweet seventeen_. Berani jamin, orang tuanya akan membuat pesta besar-besaran. Umur yang istimewa, sekaligus menegangkan bagi Winnie. Umur dimana Jesse terjebak, dan umur dimana Winnie akan membuat keputusan besar.

.

.

 **Tiga tahun setelah 'penculikan'**

Winnie sudah mulai disukai anak laki-laki. Sebenarnya bukan Winnie yang memulai, tapi anak itu. Anak itu tak berani ngomong padanya, tapi Winnie tahu. Namun Winnie tak suka anak itu. Ia suka anak lain. Dan ia tak percaya anak yang disukainya itu ternyata jauh beda dengan Jesse.

Anak itu berambut pirang lurus. Dia tidak kurus seperti Jesse, walau tidak gendut juga. Hanya terlihat lebih berisi. Jika Jesse berpenampilan apa adanya, anak itu berpenampilan bersih dan pantas, seperti halnya Winnie. Matanya hijau cemerlang. Winnie tak pernah melihat ada orang yang matanya hijau.

.

.

 **Empat tahun telah berlalu**

Perubahan fisik Winnie tambah nyata. Ia tambah tinggi. Pinggulnya sudah terbentuk. Dan sederet perubahan lain yang normalnya dialami anak yang sedang pubertas. Dan Winnie sendiri menyadari kalau ia tambah cantik. Ya, bukannya ia dulu tak cantik. Hanya saja sekarang cantiknya beda. Cantiknya Winnie sekarang cantiknya orang dewasa.

Winnie bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya tidak menua seperti keluarga Tuck. Harusnya Jesse sudah mati sekarang, atau sudah sangat keriput dan lemah kalau ia masih bertahan hidup dengan umurnya yang asli. Atau dengan tubuh Jesse sekarang, ia harusnya masih dapat menua jika ia memang manusia normal. Ia masih remaja dan harusnya sedang berkembang menuju dewasa. Seperti Miles. Seperti Winnie. Dan seperti ratusan juta manusia lain di bumi.

Cepat atau lambat Winnie akan sampai ke umur dimana Jesse terperangkap sekarang. Apakah seandainya Winnie minum air itu Jesse akan mengenalinya?

Tentu saja! Pasti. Bukannya Jesse yang meminta Winnie minum lalu menikah dengannya?

Tapi Winnie sudah pernah menyukai dua atau tiga teman laki-lakinya, walau tak ada dari mereka yang mengingatkannya pada Jesse. Tidak ada yang mirip Jesse. Lalu apa yang terjadi pada Winnie? Apa ia sudah tak suka Jesse lagi? Winnie sendiri tak bisa memastikan. Tapi Winnie masih ingat dengan jelas wajah Jesse.

Tapi—hey! Waktu itu ia memang masih kecil, jadi Jesse adalah cinta monyetnya. Mungkin cinta pertamanya juga. Ia sempat bilang pada Tuck, "Aku tidak ingin mati" sambil membayangkan Jesse menikah dengannya. Lalu kemudian Tuck menjelaskannya macam-macam. Tentang kehidupan yang seperti roda. Ada kematian yang mengiringi kehidupan. Lahir, hidup, tumbuh, lalu mati. Manusia tak bisa memilih bagian yang disukainya lalu membuang yang lain. Bagian-bagian dari roda itu akan terus berdampingan, terus terjadi, seperti semua bagian roda yang pasti menyentuh tanah. Tidak ada yang tidak—kecuali roda kehidupan keluarga Tuck. Mereka bahkan tidak bisa dikatakan punya roda kehidupan.

Winnie rasa hanya dialah satu-satunya remaja di dunia yang mengalami problem aneh ini.

.

.

 **Lima tahun berlalu pasca 'penculikan'**

Nenek yang sudah tinggal dengannya sejak bayi meninggal. Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Nenek tiba-tiba sakit keras. Tidak ada dokter yang mampu menyembuhkan. Kata mereka itu 'penyakit tua'. Sesuatu yang alami. Maka tiap hari selama dua minggu Winnie harus melihat Nenek terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya. Tidak ada lagi nenek yang cerewet—yang memintanya ini-itu dan melarang ini-itu. Bahkan ibunya tidak secerewet dulu juga. Tapi sebenarnya Winnie tidak ingin ini terjadi. Ia ingin neneknya sehat lagi, hingga rumahnya ramai lagi dengan para wanita yang kembali cerewet.

Apakah jika sang nenek diberi minum dari mata air itu akan sembuh sekaligus hidup abadi? Atau akan hidup abadi, tapi selamanya menderita sakit keras? Tidak. Winnie tak bisa mengorbankan neneknya. Neneknya bukan kelinci percobaan. Apalagi ketika didengarnya sang nenek sendiri berkata, "Hidupku sudah tak lama. Kalau saja aku harus mati sekarang, aku sudah siap."

Ya, kematian pasti menjemput setiap makhluk hidup, bahkan mungkin keluarga Tuck dan katak itu. Hanya saja mereka berlima mungkin akan menemui ajal jika kiamat terjadi. Itu yang diyakininya. Tapi siapa yang ingin hidup sampai hari kiamat tiba?

Sang nenek akhirnya menapakkan bagian rodanya yang terakhir: kematian. Sekarang roda neneknya sudah lepas, menggelinding, memberikan tempat di dunia bagi roda-roda lainnya. Roda-roda yang lebih muda, yang baru, dan yang akan lahir.

.

.

' **Penculikan' itu sudah berlalu enam tahun**

Sejak kematian neneknya, Winnie jadi lebih terikat dengan keluarganya. Terlepas dari seperti apapun neneknya, ia sudah tinggal bersama sejak Winnie bayi. Ia merasa ada yang hilang dalam keluarganya. Winnie hanya tak berharap itu diperparah dengan kehilangan ibu dan ayahnya. Tidak. Ia tidak mau itu terjadi. Ia tidak ingin orang tuanya segera meninggal, namun ia juga tak ingin menjebak ayah dan ibunya dalam kehidupan abadi.

Dan karena itulah ia sadar. Ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

.

.

 **Tujuh tahun setelah bertemu keluarga Tuck**

Setidaknya selama setahun belakangan ia sudah berpikir keras tentang keputusan yang akan diambilnya. Apapun keputusan yang akan ia ambil, pasti ada pihak-pihak yang dirugikan. Tapi di atas semua, ia lebih tak ingin merugikan dirinya sendiri. Ia yang bertanggung jawab atas dirinya sendiri, termasuk kebahagiaannya. Seperti yang dikatakan sendiri oleh orangtuanya.

"Winifred, kau sudah benar-benar besar!" ucap ibunya.

"Kau sudah mencapai usia dewasa. Harusnya sudah pintar membuat keputusan," timpal ayahnya.

"Winifred," sahut ibunya, suaranya lebih dalam dan serius, "kaulah yang bertanggung jawab atas hidupmu sendiri. Kami hanya berusaha menuntunmu."

Winnie tahu orangtuanya bukan orangtua yang sempurna. Dan ia juga tahu dirinya juga bukan anak yang sempurna. Tapi tetap saja, ia tak mau sengaja membuat orang tuanya hidup abadi. Bencana yang terjadi pada keluarga Tuck tidak boleh terjadi pada orang lain. Kalau saja Winnie bisa membantu mereka punya kehidupan normal, ia akan melakukan apapun. Apapun. Tapi ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa sampai sekarang.

Winnie tergesa-gesa pergi ke hutan. Kini ketika ia sudah tujuh belas tahun, orang tuanya sudah tak berani banyak melarang-larang.

Dan di sanalah tempatnya, tempat mata air kecil itu. Dilindungi oleh pohon raksasa dengan ukiran huruf 'T' di batangnya. Terlihat masih baru, seperti baru diukir kemarin.

Winnie duduk di bawah pohon itu, lalu membongkar batu-batu kecil di dekatnya. Kemudian dari balik batu-batu itu muncul air yang mencuat begitu saja dari tanah, seperti air mancur. Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak terakhir kali Winnie menutup semburan itu dengan batu, seperti yang dilakukan Jesse. Ia tak pernah membukanya lagi sampai hari ini.

Winnie menjaga jarak dari mata air itu. Ia tak ingin kecipratan lalu air masuk begitu saja ke kerongkongannya. Namun begitu ia menadahi air itu di tangannya, kemudian membuangnya. Begitu terus berulang-ulang. Air ini tampak tidak ada bedanya dengan air lain. Tapi bagaimana bisa air ini punya dampak yang begitu mengerikan?

Winnie menoleh ketika ia mendengar suara katak. Ya, katak yang _itu_. Seketika Winnie merasa bersalah. Ya, walau ia tak akan minum air itu, tapi katak itu sudah minum. Atas kehendak Winnie.

"Maafkan aku, Katak," kata Winnie sedih. Katak itu menatap Winnie tanpa berkedip.

Winnie makin bersalah memikirkan katak itu. Ia segera membuang sisa air di tangannya, kemudian menumpuk lagi batu-batu di atas mata air itu. Ia bahkan menemukan batu-batu yang lebih besar. Ia harus menyembunyikan rembesan air seminimal mungkin. Ini mungkin hutan milik keluarganya, tapi bukan tak mungkin ada orang yang masuk ke sini. Tak ada yang boleh tahu keberadaan mata air ini. Tak ada lagi yang boleh meminumnya.

Winnie berlutut di depan pekerjaannya, lalu tersenyum lemah. Matanya tambah kabur. Di antara Mae dan Miles memang tidak ada yang bilang kalau Winnie harus ikut mereka selamanya. Tapi Tuck… secara tak langsung ia bilang kalau tak ingin Winnie bernasib sama seperti keluarganya.

 _"Selalu ada yang baru yang datang, selalu tumbuh dan berubah, dan selalu bergerak. Begitulah seharusnya yang terjadi. Begitulah semuanya terjadi. Misalnya saja kau. Hari ini seorang anak, tapi suatu hari kau akan jadi wanita dewasa. Dan setelah itu, kau bergerak untuk memberi ruang bagi anak-anak yang baru."_

Winnie mengangguk-angguk sendiri. Matanya semakin panas dan hidungnya nyeri. Ya, seperti yang dikatakan Tuck, roda kehidupan harusnya terjadi pada siapa pun. Termasuk neneknya yang sudah wafat.

 _"Kalau aku tahu caranya untuk kembali ke dalam roda itu, aku akan melakukannya dalam satu menit. Kau tidak akan bisa hidup jika kau tidak bisa mati. Jadi kau tidak bisa bilang kalau kami punya kehidupan. Kami hanya_ ada _, kami hanya_ hadir _, seperti batu-batu yang ada di sisi jalan."_

Winnie bangkit. Keputusannya sudah benar-benar bulat. Ia menoleh pada katak tadi, yang menatap Winnie dengan matanya yang tampak ingin tahu. Winnie mengucapkan permohonan maafnya sekali lagi. Sudah sangat buruk membuat seekor katak hidup abadi. Ia tak akan melakukan hal yang sama pada apapun atau siapapun. Tidak pada hewan lain. Tidak pada manusia. Dan tidak pada dirinya sendiri.

 _"_ Don't be afraid of death, Winnie. Be afraid of the unlived life, _"_ seperti kata Tuck.

 _Maafkan aku, Jesse_ , batin Winnie. Ia tak tahan, lalu membiarkan air matanya jatuh deras seperti air hujan pertama setelah musim kemarau panjang.

.

.

 **SELESAI**


End file.
